


Your Protector

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor answers a late-night call from Sansa. Short fic inspired by the Fleet Foxes song Your Protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Your Protector by Fleet Foxes:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtVPJVxqcS8

"You promised. You said all I had to do was call. Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then this is me calling."

_She left a week to roam_   
_Your protector's coming home_   
_Keep your secrets with you, girl_   
_Safe from the outside world_

He didn't know what to expect. Six months since he'd walked out of his then-best friend's house with raw knuckles, and suddenly she calls. Six months and he doesn't even have to think, his hands on the wheel seem to know exactly where he's going. Six months, and not a day he hasn't thought about her, hasn't wanted to be the one to call her, to see how she's doing.

_You walk along the stream_   
_Your head caught in a waking dream_   
_Your protector's coming home_   
_Coming home_

The door is ajar when he gets there, he can see this even from the driveway. He bounds up the steps, two at a time, feeling a pounding in his chest that he normally associates with a work-out that's gone on too long. He calls her name, pausing in the doorway.

_As you lay to die beside me, baby_   
_On the morning that you came_   
_Would you wait for me?_   
_The other one would wait for me_

Her voice is quiet in response, coming from upstairs. Another set of stairs, two at a time again, and then there she is. His eyes take in her surroundings. She's almost lost in a pile of blankets, half a bottle of wine on the nightstand. There's a pill bottle, but he can't tell from where he's standing if it's been emptied.

_As you lay to die beside me, baby_   
_On the morning that you came_   
_Would you wait for me?_   
_The other one would wait for me_

He doesn't wait for an invitation before sliding in next to her, and she is the little spoon curling up against his front, the curve of a question mark, all of the questions he has that he is afraid to voice.

_You run with the devil  
You run with the devil_

He is quiet as she speaks, telling him what happened, what brought her to this desperation, to calling him at one in the morning to hold her. He curses her boyfriend, imagines hexes and jinxes that would cause her boyfriend to feel what she is feeling right now, or would, if he had the ability to feel.

_Tell your brother to be good_   
_Tell your sister not to go_   
_Tell your mother not to wait_   
_Tell your father I was good_

When she falls silent, he doesn't say anything, just puts his arm around her and pulls her in tighter.

_As you lay to die beside me, baby_   
_On the morning that you came_   
_Would you wait for me?_   
_The other one would wait for me_

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay with you, little bird."

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the ending vague on purpose. I couldn't decide how dark I wanted to take it, so it's up to you how you want to interpret it.


End file.
